True To Himself
by Pricat
Summary: Kai, King Julien's son is unsure of himself but also doesn't want to be King like his father but then somebody new enters his life and things begin to change for the better for him.
1. Chapter 1

**True To Himself**

_A/N This is my first Penguins of Madagascar fic so don't be mean. My sister and I love the show so much. This is about Kai, King Julien's son but he doesn't want to be King and wants to be an normal lemur kid but then an new friend comes to the zoo and helps him feel confident enough. I hope people like. _

It was an normal day at the Central Park Zoo but somebody was not happy.

Kai was a lemur but also King Julien's son. He loved his father but sometimes got on his nerves. He was fourteen but unlike his father was thoughtful, kind, good hearted and had a mind of his own unlike Julien.

He sighed as he saw his father sneak into the penguin's base.

"He's so dead." he muttered as Maurice agreed with the lemur teen. Kai had been brought to Central Park Zoo when he was a baby and had been orphaned and on that day, Julien had decided that Kai should be his son.

But the other animals liked Kai but Maurice heard Kai chuckle seeing Skipper and the other penguins chase after his father.

"Kai let's go.

We have more royal training to do if you're to be my heir and take the throne." Julien said annoyed.

"Umm...... Julien maybe he wants to hang out with the others.

He can't always be training." Maurice said as Julien had a sad look on his face.

"Fine Dad.

Just for a little while." he said leaving with Julien.

Marlene felt sorry for Kai because normally Julien was the annoyance to all the animals in the zoo but at least Maurice kept him under control but now he had been bugging Kai with all this royalty stuff, it made the kid sad being around his father.

"It's okay.

He'll probably be back later helping us." Skipper reassured her.

Later Kai was by himself thinking but then Mort showed up breaking his train of thought. To him, Mort was like an annoying little brother or one of those dogs humans had that never stopped yapping.

"Wanna play Kai huh?" the small lemur asked him as Kai shot a foam ball from his Nerf gun at him.

"_That shut him up as it usually does._

_I don't see why he sucks up to Dad for._

_He never cares or notices the little doofus anyway._

_I wonder what Skipper and the others are doing?_

_Probably something awesome and cool."_ the teenage lemur thought as he snuck away from his father.........

Skipper smiled seeing Kai enter their lair but saw anger in his eyes.

Like him, Skipper harboured anger at Julien for bugging them and taking their stuff claiming he was borrowing them.

"You okay kid?

You look really mad." Skipper said.

"It's just my Dad.

Royalty this and King that.

There's more to life than that stuff." Kai answered imitating Julien.

Marlene cracked up at that as they went to get popcorn but in Alice's office, Kai noticed something. It was a huge box.

"H-Hello?

Is anybody out there?" something said from within it.

Skipper understood the kid's curiousity and peeked through one of the air holes.

Kai heard him gasp.

"What is it?

Is it something dangerous?" Kai asked nervous but before he could answer, they heard Alice coming.

"Let's go." Private said as they left before the angry zoo keeper came in.

Skipper breathed a sigh of relief as they were back in the lair but Kai was curious.

But then Maurice showed up......


	2. New to the Scene

**True To Himself**

_A/N Here's the next part of my fic. I hope you like._

"What's going on?" Kai asked him nervous.

"Your Dad wants you, something about an new lemur in our habitat." Maurice replied as Kai got excited.

They'd never had anybody new before besides him.

"_Was that what was in the box in Alice's office?" _the teenage lemur thought following Maurice to the lemur habitat.

Julien watched as most of his subjects stared at the new arrival but she was confused by this.

"Wow cool.

Who're you?

I'm Kai." the male teenage lemur said smiling.

"I'm Lori.

What's up....... with them?" she whispered pointing to the other lemurs.

Kai sighed at that.

"Oh right.

They obey my Dad Julien.

He thinks he's a King but I know he's not.

I have no desire to be royal.

You wanna come meet my friends?

They're way more fun than these guys and my Dad." Kai told her as they left. But Maurice noticed that she seemed sad about something but wondered what.

Skipper and the others along with Marlene were surprised to meet the new arrival but noticed Lori was a little shy.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll warm up to us in no time.

Let's just make her feel welcome, okay?" Skipper said as the other animals agreed with him.

But that night Lori found it hard to sleep without remembering her brother. She missed him and her family but they probably somebody's pets right now.

She shivered at that.

"You okay?" she heard somebody say and saw Kai there.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" he said as she nodded in reply.

But she couldn't stop staring at him.

He reminded her of somebody.......

"You look really startled for somebody who just moved to Central Park Zoo.

Is something the matter?" he said to her as she nodded.

"I.... was thinking of my family and my little brother.

We were owned by a rich person but...... he wasn't very nice.

When the police found out, they took me away to safety but not my parents or brother Kaiora.

For some reason you remind me of him." she said yawning being able to sleep somehow.

Kai laughed softly at that.

"Goodnight Lori." he said yawning himself but he couldn't shake off what she'd said......


End file.
